


Intervention

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles needs an intervention to save him from his abusive boyfriend - or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

**Author's Note:**

> Talks of Domestic Abuse. Where this story is funny, I do not find the subject funny and do not intend to make light of the subject.
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely DrivvenWrinth

Finstock, covertly eyed Stiles from behind his latest copy of ‘Lacrosse Monthly’, as the boy whispered to Martin. When he saw her hand him a mirror and fucking ‘foundation’, in his shade nonetheless – well, he knew that it was time someone stepped up and did something to help the kid. Personally, he hated getting into his student’s lives, but this damned kid was just too good at hiding shit.

He had to be like an expert spy in training or something, because the Sheriff wasn’t a thick man and would surely be putting his pistol to good use if he knew about this. How could a kid as smart as Stiles get hooked up in an abusive relationship? Well, McCall had been ignoring him lately and most of his other peers would rather hit him then look at him; who could blame them really? He always ran his mouth off, but that _didn’t_ mean he deserved anything less than a loving _safe_ relationship.

In fact, no one deserved to be in an abusive relationship. He was going to show that boy that people cared about him and that the leather bound freak was doing him all kinds of wrong by putting his hands on him in a non-loving manner.

“McCall,” he called as the class started to file out. He watched them silently communicate about mercy knows what and then rolled his eyes as Stiles nodded and headed out the door.

“Yeah coach?” Scott asked, obvious nervous about something.

“You’re still friends with Bilinski, right?” he asked, knowing beforehand that the little shit was his ‘friend’.

Confusion clearly clouded the boy’s mind. Maybe he should suggest his mother get him a CT scan or something. “Yeah, he’s my best friend. What’s up coach?”

“He got any other friends, besides the leather wearing one that slinks around the school?”

Scott looked rather uncomfortable with the question. “I guess. I mean… I think so?”

And there was the straw to break the camel’s back. “Jesus, what kind of best friend doesn’t know about other friends? My best friend, Cherwell – you don’t know him; has a large circle of friends and I know about half of them. I know this because we are best friends and make sure the people in our lives are good for each other. We keep each other safe. So tell me McCall, are you his best friend or a passing acquaintance?”

The boy seriously looked like he wanted to take a swing at Finstock, not that the man cared one whit bit. This wasn’t about McCall and if pushed he could always suspend the brat. “He’s my best friend and I know some of his friends.”

“Good. See that wasn’t too hard, now was it? So, I need you to gather up these friends of his, minus the leather wearing man that lurks around the school, and meet me in the cafeteria after school. Practice is canceled for the day, this takes precedence. I’m serious McCall; we’re out to save your friend. Don’t tell him, because we don’t want to spook him. We just want him to know he is loved and that he can trust us. I do not care what plans they may have made. You tell them that if they no show I will flunk them and make sure they have to repeat a year, because I _will_ have other teachers backing me up. Don’t screw this up McCall… a friend’s life is in danger.” Finstock said seriously gripping the teen’s shoulder to make sure the young man understood the severity of the situation.

“Okay Coach,” Scott responded somewhat warily. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he was positive the Finstock could and would hold true to his promise and if Scott was going to suffer then so was everyone else.

\- - - - - - - - - -

All throughout the day Scott had told various members of the pack that Finstock wanted to see them and gave them the warning he had gotten. He texted Derek to give him a heads up so he would know why Isaac and the others were being held after school. Well, it wasn't like Scott actually knew what was going on either, just that it involved Stiles and that was enough to make Scott sit up and take notice.

Once school was over Scott held true to his promise and trudged into the cafeteria. It was odd being in there when it was so empty.

"Dude, why are we here?" Stiles whispered. Yeah, Scott could keep his promise about not telling Stiles anything, because he didn't know anything.

They looked around for the coach only to spot him at the far end of the room arranging chairs in a circle with the help of Lydia and Jackson.

"Hey Coach, What's shaking?" Scott winced a bit when he heard Stiles asking the coach that so flippantly.

"Bilinski shut up and sit over here next to me. McCall, how many people are going to show up?" Coach asked.

"Just three more I think," Scott answered.

"Huh, you really don't have many friends. Oh well, a handful is better than none and hopefully it will be enough," Finstock sighed with a frown. None of Bilinski’s friends were looking at him or even making an attempt to talk to him. Was this how kids now days acted toward a peer in need? That – that really rattled his chains. It wasn’t right.

He glanced over at the boy in need, who seemed clueless that this gathering was for him. He hoped that the rest of the kid’s friends would get there soon. Maybe he should have asked the school counselor to talk to the kid instead of staging this intervention. No, he was his coach and he was doing what was right for his team and his student.

Hell, the kid was even friends with the captain and co-captain, so he had some decent back up. Well, they had better be some decent back up, if they valued their team positions.

He looked up as he heard the door open and people muttering. He knew Lahey and Danny, though he was surprised to see Danny there. On second thought, Danny being there was perfect, maybe he could talk him into going on a date with Bilinski and showing him how it’s supposed to be. He didn’t know the other two very well. The big one was decent at Lacrosse and should have signed up for the team. The girl had some health and attitude problems. He had seen her hang out with the thug beating up on the kid so he wasn’t too sure if she could be of any help. She might even stick up for the bastard.

Once everyone had settled into their chairs; and still none of them asked after the kid, he stood and cleared his voice. “I know none of you are really clear as to why you’re here. I will tell you now; you are here to save a life. Now, some lives seem more important than others do, but I say here and now that each life is important and it is up to us to protect it when it is within our abilities. Do you understand?” He lectured loudly after the teens had fallen silent and looked at him.

“Coach, not to burst your bubble or step on your toes; I mean we all are for the sanctity of life, but we can’t help if you don’t throw us a bone and tell us what you’re talking about,” Stiles responded, confusion as clear on his face as it was in his voice.

“Look kid, I know you’re confused, feeling jittery, and – and unloved, but look at all your friends. They are here for you and I am here as your coach and your friend. I know I should have brought your father in, but you’re an intelligent kid, in a weird unconventional manner. Whatever, the point is we are here for you and we can help you get away from him. You don’t have to be afraid,” Finstock said as he knelt in front of Stiles and grasped his hands.

“Wait, are you saying Stiles is gay?” Scott gasped. “Why didn’t you tell me? You know I wouldn’t have judged you? “

Lydia rubbed her temples and looked like she had eaten a few too many lemons. “That’s what you got out of the coach’s words? How about how we will help keep him safe?”

Scott shrugged. “I always keep him safe – okay not always, but I do try to keep him safe. Wait, why do we have to keep him safe this time?” Scott asked.

“From that big brute of a boyfriend that keeps beating on him. Look kid, why did you never go to your dad, a deputy, or anyone? You have a way out now; we can help you leave him. What do you say Bilinski? Are you ready to leave him?” Coach pleaded with him.

“I say – what are you talking about? No one is abusing me and I don’t have a boyfriend! Jeezus, I wish I had a girlfriend _or_ boyfriend, but the truth of the matter is, I really don’t,” Stiles answered honestly.

“Look, kid, I know that he’s scary, I’ve seen him slam you against his car more than once, but you do not need to protect him. You say the word and we will call the authorities and have him arrested. I’m sure your dad will do his best to keep you safe as well. Maybe you can take some self defense classes or just ask one of your friends to be with you. Abuse does not equal love. Hugs, kisses, hand holding, gentle touches… that’s love. I know you think he loves you; but please, have some respect for yourself and leave him before it’s too late. We do not want to attend your funeral Bilinski,” Finstock begged.

“Is he talking about Derek?” Isaac asked tensely.

“Does he wear a leather jacket year round and drives a black Camaro?” Finstock looked suspiciously at Isaac. Honestly, it was as if he was interrogating the poor pup.

“Oh my god,” Stiles intoned as he buried his head in his hands.

“Yeah, what about him?” Jackson asked warily.

“All of you have to keep him away from Bilinski here. I’ve seen him rough up the kid more than once and he always comes to practice with a new bruise.”

“Stiles? When did you start dating Derek and why didn’t you ever tell me?” Scott whined.

“Okay, Scott shut up and Coach, please sit down. There are a few truths you need to know,” Stiles started. He wasn’t mad or even upset. He was touched and, kind of, sad. “Number one, my name is Stiles _Stilinski_ there is no B in my name. Number two, Derek is not and has never been my boyfriend. Though I wish, he was. That MAN has actually saved my life a few times.”

“I’ve seen him grab your neck that is not a loving move.” Finstock explained.

“Of course it’s not, but he’s not in love with me. He usually grabs my neck to force me to focus. This meeting is over. Oh, and just so you know, most of my bruises come from Lacrosse or – private Lacrosse practices with Scott and the rest of the team. Might want to think on that before you accuse Derek of abusing me. Ciao,” Stiles said before exiting the room.

“You kids need to be a touch more careful of him, don’t you think?” Finstock growled, actually fucking growled, at the rest of the teenagers that had been in the room. “Get out of here, all of you and keep an eye on that kid. He bruises way too much and way too often.”

Finstock sat down and thought about Stilinski. He could not believe that he had been wrong about the situation. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling that the kid was hiding something. Whatever, all these damned teenagers were hiding something. At least he had been a decent man and had thought to save a teen. “Oh well, kids to coach and papers to grade.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Stiles shook his head as he stepped out of school. He wasn’t sure if he should be grateful or mad that the coach thought to stage an intervention on his behalf. Well, to be honest, he was touched that Finstock had paid any attention to him for something other than being a human crash test dummy.

Still, thinking that Derek Hale was his boyfriend; his _abusive_ boyfriend nonetheless; blew his mind. Hell, Stiles should be that lucky. Not to have an abusive boyfriend, but to have Derek look at him as something more than the annoying human pack member.

‘Speak of the devil and he appears,’ Stiles thought as he spied Derek lounging next to his jeep.

“Yo, Derek.”

“Want to tell me why my entire pack was held after school?” Derek asked with a raised brow.

“Not everyone, Peter wasn’t there,” Stiles informed him.

“You know what I mean,” the Alpha growled.

Stiles rolled his eyes as he said, “Finstock staged an intervention.”

“Someone you know got hooked on drugs?” Derek asked with his brow creased in concern.

“Not drugs, abusive relationship. Sometimes he can be so stupid,” the young man said with a laugh coloring his voice.

“Abuse is nothing to joke about Stiles. Is the kid okay? Do they need help getting away from their abuser?” Derek asked sincerely.

“No, I don’t think so. I’m pretty sure the kid has everything under control and that the whole thing is being blown out of proportion,” Stiles replied with another roll of his eyes.

Derek stared at Stiles disapprovingly. “I want the kid’s name. I want to make sure they’re okay. Your dad is the sheriff, so why are you just blowing it off instead of reporting it to him?”

“Because I don’t think I need to be saved from you,” Stiles answered honestly.

“What?” Derek asked. Confusion clearly tainting his voice.

“It was my intervention Derek. Coach has seen us hanging together and noticed my bruises. He put them together and came up with you being my abusive boyfriend,” Stiles explained. After a few minutes of silence, he had come to the conclusion that he had, somehow, managed to break the Alpha. Which would be funny if it weren’t so scary. ”Derek, I know that the thought of being with me is scary and possibly repulsive, but you don’t have to worry about it. I already told Finstock that he got it wrong and that you’re not my boyfriend. Maybe I should have added that you weren’t gay too. Whatever, I just wanted out of there before he convinced everyone I was in a relationship with someone else.”

“I never meant to bruise you,” Derek said solemnly as Stiles climbed into his jeep.

“Hey, I’m no fair maiden and you haven’t hurt me in ages. Honestly, this last round of bruises came from Jackson and Scott at Lacrosse practice. Finstock is just blowing everything out of proportion and I set him straight about you being my boyfriend, so you didn't lose any face there." Stiles explained.

"What - what if I want there to be something?" Derek asked suddenly.

Stiles’ eyebrows knit together as his mind tried to wrap around what Derek was saying. "I don't get it. Try going slower for the poor human, because it sounds like you're asking me out and I'm sure that's not what you meant to - imply."

Instead of repeating himself Derek grabbed the front of Stiles shirt and pulled him in for a deep soul searing kiss. After what felt like hours, but was actually mere seconds in time Derek pulled away and whispered, "Do you understand now?"

"I think so, though I may need you to repeat your message, just to make sure," Stiles whispered as he leaned forward for more kisses.

"Remind me to send your coach a thank you card," Derek said before kissing Stiles again.

All Stiles could do was moan in agreement. The outcome of this intervention was - damned near perfect.

~Fin~


End file.
